As the Clouds Rise
by Lady Koh
Summary: The seasons turn from spring to summer to fall, and again she finds herself waiting, with only the memory of his touch. But on a rainy autumn day, Hae Soo entertains some unexpected guests at the Damiwon. One Shot. Set between episodes 16 and 17.


This is more or less dedicated to Syolen, who I always blame for everything. She put the spark in my brain, and has been so wonderfully helpful and supportive while I messed around on it for ages. If you haven't already, go read her fic Total Eclipse of the Heart - it is amazing.

As Syolen pointed out, historically Yo reigned from 945-949. With the two year time skip in Episode 16 leaving us in 948, there should technically be another year before Episode 17 starts, though it is never addressed in the show. This takes place during that gap.

Lastly, if you are interested, Baek Ah's song is based on a poem from the Han Dynasty called Oh, Heaven! (or By Heaven!, depending). I took some liberties with the wording from a couple different translations until I liked the rhyme scheme, but I think the essence is the same.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _A touch as soft and warm as the summer stars…_

Soo came slowly to wakefulness, clinging to the last threads of her dream as if she could will herself not to wake alone in her room in the Damiwon. For a moment, with the comforting weight of sleep still floating around her, she imagined he might be next to her, and she would feel the loving brush of his fingers on her skin.

Wind shook the shutters of her window, and she fought the urge to nestle deeper under her quilt. Autumn had come in hard and fierce this year, bringing howling winds and cold rain. Soo rose and dressed quickly, listening as the water ran in sheets from the roof. She would need a hot poultice again for her knee today. She sighed. It was already aching.

"My lady?" There came a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Soo called, and moved to clear a little room at her desk to take her breakfast. Chae Ryung bowed into the room with steaming soup and rice on a tray.

"You're very pale this morning," said Soo. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's just this weather, my lady. I'll be fine," said Chae Ryung, but her hand shook as she set the bowls in front of Soo.

Soo took a hard look at her friend. Her face was indeed very pale, her shoulders were hunched, and her eyelids drooped. "You really don't look well," she said, touching the back of her hand to Chae Ryung's forehead. "You're burning up."

Chae Ryung began to protest again, but Soo cut her off. "I'm sending you back to bed. It won't do you any good to be working like this."

"But my lady, you'll need me," whined Chae Ryung.

"I'll manage without you for one day," said Soo. "Please rest today. I'll send you some honeysuckle tea. It's good for fevers, and I'll be sure to come check in on you this afternoon." She smiled at the Chae Ryung's weary pout. "I have an army of court ladies to assist me. It will be alright. Now go—I have to attend to the king."

Soo had come to dread bringing Yo, now King Jeongjong, his tea each morning. He had once regarded her only with a sneer, but these days his red-rimmed eyes seemed to be on her constantly, watching her. Waiting. It made her skin crawl.

This morning was especially bad. He sat upon the dias in his chambers, and though she kept her eyes to the ground as she approached him, the back of her neck tingled, and she knew that hate-filled gaze was on her the whole, long walk to his side.

She settled her herself down at right angles to him. Soo tried to keep her gaze on her hands, but from the corner of her eye, she could see his robes were disheveled, and his fingers could not seem to still themselves. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on his brow.

"Court Lady Hae," he said. His tone was mocking, and Soo felt her stomach twist. "When did you last hear from the Fourth Prince?"

Her skin went cold. He had no reason to bring up So; they had been too careful. Unless—had something happened? Soo fought down the impulse to search his face for answers; she could not let him see her fear. She forced herself to pour hot water over the tea leaves, hands steady as if they discussed only the weather.

"I last saw His Highness at the end of spring, Your Majesty," she said. "I believe that was the last time he visited the palace."

"That is not what I asked," said Yo. Soo could not remember the last time she had heard him speak without anger. She could smell his breath, hot and sour as he said, "There has been nothing, no messages of any kind?"

This time she did allow herself to face him, and her gaze was stoney. "The Fourth Prince has no reason to contact me, Your Majesty. It has been years since we were close."

Yo smiled then, his mouth twisting with bitter amumsent. "Perhaps he has truly forsaken you then. A pity; you do make for excellent bait to bring him to heel."

Soo refused to show him how much it hurt her still, how painful those memories were. Instead she bowed her head, and offered his tea. "Will Your Majesty require anything else this morning?" she asked flatly.

Yo took the cup from her and and raised it high, as if he might toast to her health, then, looking straight at her, tipped his hand so that the tea spilled in a long thread to the floor. "Take this away. I have no taste for it this morning," he said.

"Please forgive me, Your Highness," Soo said, and bowed low as she could over her tray. "Can I bring something else more to your liking?"

She heard the cup clatter against the polished floor behind her. "Get out," he snarled. Soo fled.

The wind pulled at her skirts, hurrying her steps, and she kept her head down, hoping to be ignored by the palace servants. Reaching the safety of the Damiwon, she caught hold of a pillar and crumpled bodily against it as cold rain lashed her cheeks. She was relieved at least that the weather kept everyone indoors; no one would see her like this.

Her heart beat erratically, and she rubbed her chest, trying to calm herself. Yo hadn't mentioned So in months—why bring him up now? Surely Baek Ah would have heard if So had been injured or taken ill and sent word to her?

She had not lied to the king, not really—it was true there had been no word; nothing in nearly six months. She sighed. Six months since she had thrown caution to the wind and followed him, since she had touched his scarred and feverish skin. Six months since she had laid her heart bare, praying that he might still love her. Since she had felt his hands on her face, his yearning lips on hers.

But how could he write to her? They had to keep up this wretched facade while Yo still held the throne, and any message would surely be intercepted. So she did not write him, and she received nothing in return. In her idle moments though, she would find herself tracing his lines again and again, and as the brushstrokes gleamed fresh upon the page, she would imagine a world where they did not have to be afraid of loving one another.

Soo shook the rainwater from her skirts and forced herself to stand up straight. She was Court Lady Hae once more, poised and graceful, and she would make do. She would have to.

Reentering the Damiwon, she felt her anxieties lift as the medicinal scent of herbs and flowers greated her, sweet and spicy. The warm and humid air within wrapped itself around her, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lady Hae?" a voice called softly behind her. She turned to see one of her ladies, Sun Hee, bowing low before her. "Chae Ryung said I was to assist you in her place today." Soo gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. The girl was a hard worker, but a bit harebrained at times.

"Thank you," said Soo. "I want to conduct a full inventory inspection today; we'll need five or six girls to assist. Find me once I have finished my rounds. I'm worried with how wet it has been that some of our stock may start to rot."

"Of course, Lady Hae," said Sun Hee, and scuttled off.

Soo worked her way from the bottom up, as she always did, the way Lady Oh had taught her so long ago. Starting in the kitchens she reviewed ingredients and prescriptions—"Change His Majesty's tea to include licorice root for his mood, and perhaps perilla leaf as well,"—looked over the maids work—"The fire is too hot. You need to keep a low simmer, not a true boil. Throw it out and start again," before winding her way up stairs, a maid behind her taking notes as she went. "We'll need to replace the cushions again too, put in an order for the silk."

It was good to be busy, focusing on problems she could control and fix.

It almost took her mind off So.

When she was finished it was nearly midday. She headed to her room to look over some accounts before starting her inspection, but was nearly bowled over by a determined looking Sun Hee.

"Slow down," said Soo. "What is it?"

"Oh Lady Hae!" Sun Hee gave a breathless bow. "I was coming to find you. The Thirteenth Prince has just send word—he has business with the king this morning, but will be coming to Damiwon once he finishes."

Soo felt her spirits lift instantly. "Baek Ah? Of course! See that the corner room is ready—no, it will be too cold in there, better make it the south room. And make sure there is a fresh arrangement in the alcove since we can't open the doors to the garden." It was less grand than some of the other spaces, set with cushions and few works of art, but it was bright and cozy, and they would be better able to talk in private.

"Lady Hae, the storerooms...?"

Soo shook her head. "Have the girls start without me, and keep me informed if there is any dampness found, but I'll need to attend His Highness."

Sun Hee bobbed her head. "Oh, I almost forgot, they said he is bringing only one other guest."

"Who else is coming?"

"He didn't mention it. I should have asked." Sun Hee had the grace to blush. Soo refrained from clicking her tongue at the girl—Chae Ryung would not have made such a mistake.

"Yes. Well, no matter, it's likely Woo Hee. It will be good to see them both."

"As you say, my lady," said Sun Hee, and scampered away. Soo shook her head, but could not be bothered to stay annoyed for long; she was too excited to see her friends. Perhaps she would send over to the gyobang for someone to play music, but first she returned to the kitchens to go over what teas she might serve. As she ordered plates of honey pastries and rice cakes made, a shiver ran up her spine. If Baek Ah was meeting with the king, perhaps he would hear something about So. She could ask him, but would have to choose her words with care—there were always ears, even in her own beloved Damiwon.

Because Sun Hee had neglected as well to find out the timing of the Thirteenth Princes' arrival—Soo hoped that Chae Ryung's illness would not keep her out long—she was still in the kitchens when he arrived. Sun Hee informed her that Baek Ah had been set up comfortably, and awaited her to attend him. She tsked a little in frustration, quickly dusting off her hands and ordering a handful of girls to help her with the trays.

She couldn't help a small smile despite herself—it would be a treat to see Woo Hee. Their separate duties at the kept them each so busy these days that it had been some weeks since Soo had last enjoyed her company.

Bowing into the room, she caught a glimpse of Baek Ah's face, smiling as if he had a wonderful secret. With a grin he acknowledged her, and she rose to face—

It was not Woo Hee.

Wang So turned to face her, and his eyes captured hers. Raw yearning was laid bare across his face, and the heat in his eyes made her mouth go dry. She knew her face must mirror his own, and she forced herself to tear her gaze away from him, bowing low.

"Your Highness," said Soo.

"Court Lady Hae," said So.

She straightened and met his gaze once more. He had managed to smooth his features to indifference, but his eyes held banked fire.

"How pleasant to see you once again," she said, and she found that her voice was steady, despite the fierce tattoo of her heart. "When did you return?"

"Only hours ago," he said, turning his back to her as though suddenly very interested in the arrangement set in the alcove. "Have you been well?"

A simple question to maintain appearances, but in it she heard all the words he could not say. _I have missed you, night and day. I have felt your absence like a wound in my soul._

"I have," she replied softly. "And you?"

"I have also been well."

Beak Ah's voice was as shocking to her as the sound of shattering glass—she had forgotten everything but So. "I hope it's not to much of an imposition to bring him along," he said, "but when I ran into So this morning, he looked so weary from his travels I was sure some of your tea and an herbal bath would be just the thing for him."

Soo gave Baek Ah a small nod. "Of course. However I can serve you." She turned back to her ladies, yellow-clad ducklings following her in two neat lines. "Please set everything for the princes, then you may leave. I will attend to them myself."

There was much bowing and soft clicking of dishes as the maids arranged pots and cups, but at last the door clicked closed and Soo found herself trying to hide a smile.

"My brother didn't give us any notice of his coming. Can you believe that, Soo?"

So scoffed. "I was summoned directly. Had I sent word, I would have beaten it here."

"Still, I think it's very unfair of you. How can I be expected to have a place ready for you in my home with so very little warning?"

Soo busied herself with her tea instruments, but listening to the brothers gamely bicker brought her back to the old days, filling her with bittersweet memories.

"There's no need for that," said So. "I won't be here long, I'll just take up my old residence in the astronomers tower."

Soo knew without looking that he watched her. She would feel the heat of his eyes on her, and she shivered, going through each motion at a deliberate pace.

"I insist," said Baek Ah. "I won't take no for an answer. I've already sent ahead that you'll be spending the week with me."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid the king wants me back to oversee construction as soon as possible. I'll likely head out again at dawn." Soo bit her lip to keep from exclaiming, but could not keep herself from stealing a pleading look at So. He did not meet her eye, and his mouth was a drawn line.

"So soon?" Baek Ah gave voice to her thoughts. "You've only just arrived. Surely the king can spare you for a few days to recover."

Soo presented Baek Ah with his cup, which he took gratefully, raising it to enjoy the fragrance. "What have you come up with for us today?" he asked.

"This tea is chrysanthemum and jasmine, Your Highness," she said, turning to offer So his cup with her head lowered. As he took it from her hand, his forefinger grazed hers, leaving a sparkling line from her knuckle to her fingertip.

"It soothes the nerves and rejuvenates the spirit," she finished, not daring to take her eyes from the floor.

"It is delightful, don't you think brother?" Baek Ah asked. So hmmed indifferently, but Baek Ah beamed at her. "Very refreshing."

"So, brother," said So. "How have you been keeping yourself busy these days?"

Baek Ah laughed. "Oh, you know me, making trouble in the Gyobang just as always."

So snorted, but Soo jumped in, saying, "That's hardly true, Your Highness! The performance you organized last month for the harvest festival was wonderful."

Baek Ah did his best not to look pleased, but So's eyes narrowed. "I had heard our brother had invited Khitan to send an ambassador for the celebrations. How have his negotiations gone?"

"Invited, but not in attendance," said Baek Ah. "And ever as they always have, children hurling stones from too far a distance."

"How fares His Majesty these days?" So's tone was nonchalant, but his disinterested manner was belayed by the muscle Soo could see working in his jaw.

"It is whispered," Baek Ah said in a hushed voice, "that he is rapidly declining to madness. He sees ghosts and vengeful spirits everywhere. He cannot get through a single council meeting without lashing out at one minister or another. There are whispers Queen Mungong is too frightened to enter his chambers. Not that it much matters; I hear he has not sent for her in weeks."

So said nothing, frowning, and Baek Ah continued, "This morning's display has become the norm, I am afraid."

"What happened?" whispered Soo, remembering Yo's earlier rage that at her. Even here, the king's presence could be felt like some foul vapor, darkening the air around them.

So grimaced, looking as if his mouth had filled with something hateful he wanted to spit out. She thought for a moment he might answer, but Baek Ah spoke, dissipating the tension.

"Ah, let's forget about our brother's troubles, and speak only of pleasant things while you're here. I'm glad that you're looking very much recovered."

"What do you mean?" So asked, bringing his cup to his lips.

"From your arrow wound, of course," said Baek Ah. "I heard you were nearly at death's door, but made a miraculous recovery."

So coughed abruptly, choking on his tea, and Soo's face colored.

Baek Ah continued as if there had been no interruption. "There must have been an incredible doctor in Seogyeong. Perhaps you should refer him down to the court—surely he would warrant such a reward?" He caught Soo's eye and grinned. She hastily looked away, face burning.

"What do you think, Soo-yah? Isn't my brother looking well?"

"His Highness has always had a remarkable constitution," she managed, praying she might sink into the floor.

Baek Ah laughed, then to her immense relief asked, "And what of the Damiwon, Soo-yah? What small dramas plague your work?"

She laughed a little, and did not fail to notice the way So's eyes flickered at the sound. "I manage as I always do. I am lucky to enjoy my work."

Baek Ah clicked his tongue at her. "There must be some gossip you can entertain us with! Come on, surely you can think of something."

Oh, what could it hurt among friends?

"There is some new eunuch at the palace—a taster, I think—but several of the Damiwon ladies titter on about him when they think I am not listening. Apparently he is quite handsome."

"What a scandal," gasped Baek Ah with mock indignation. "Don't they know the dishonor they bring down upon their heads? How could such wanton women be allowed in these walls?"

Soo smiled. "So few have any prospect of ending their servitude and finding a husband—would you deny them even the pleasure of seeing a handsome face?"

Baek Ah smirked, and she had the feeling of walking into a trap. He glanced at So, then back to her, saying, "Is that what you want, Soo-yah, a handsome face to look at?"

Despite the heat at her collar—she could not decide if it came from Baek Ah's words, or the feeling of So's gaze on her again—she managed to answer, "Young court ladies and water maids may have time to waste mooning about, but I have far too many responsibilities to take up my time."

"What, no secret rendezvous? No stolen moments?" Baek Ah teased.

"Really brother," So disparaged, but she heard the agitation in his voice.

Soo resisted the temptation to whack the Thirteen Prince over the head with whatever was closest at hand—his tea tray would be nice and heavy. Didn't he realize the danger he put them all in, speaking so freely?

"Truly Your Highness, if you knew the demands upon my time—there are two hundred court ladies under my purview alone, all of which must be scheduled so their talents are best utilized, not the mention keeping accounts and stock of every herb and medicine we use; all this, and we must always be ready to welcome Your Royal Highnesses at a moment's notice…" she realized she was ranting, and bit her tongue.

"Perhaps it should be you leading the armies of Goryeo instead of our brother Jung," Baek Ah laughed, but So's face was somber as he rolled his empty cup between his hands.

"King Taejo once said Hae Soo had more courage than a man…" he said, almost to himself, then looked up at Baek Ah with a small smile, though there was a sharpness in his eyes.

Baek Ah laughed again and reached for the tea pot. "Let me fill your cup brother, and we can drink to the wisdom of our father."

So raised his cup, but as Baek Ah lifted the pot, Soo saw his fingers spasm, and the pot clattered to the floor, flinging tea in a seaming arc.

Soo scrambled to put things in order, apologizing reflexively but Baek Ah waived her off. "My fault entirely," he said.

"Excuse me for a moment; I will return with a fresh pot."

"The fault was entirely mine, Soo-yah. I'll go—besides, I sent for a bipa to play, and I want to see what's become of it."

"But…"

"Really, I'll just be a moment. Please attend to my brother while I'm gone." Then, closing the topic to discussion entirely, he walked briskly from the room.

As the door clicked behind him, the room became thick with silence. Soo became suddenly aware of every drop of rain that fell from the roof, and the space between herself and Wang So. He was close enough she could reach out and brush the silk of his sleeve. She could not bring herself to look at him—so much to say, but what words could clothe the vastness of her emotions?

"Your Highness," she whispered, but before she could even form the thought of what might follow, So reached out, taking her collar in his hand and pulling her towards him. His mouth came down on hers, desperate, ardent, and she felt suddenly weightless. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him until she was nearly in his lap, and she dissolved into his embrace.

Without a thought for propriety, wanting only to be closer to him, Soo let her hands slide up his back, feeling the warmth of his body. He gave a soft groan as her lips parted under his. Blood thrummed in her ears as his tongue brushed hers—the taste of tea was still on his lips, sharp and fresh. His hand slid up to cup her head, kissing her deeper as he pressed his body to hers.

It took everything in her to pull away. "Your Highness," she gasped.

So made a noise of disagreement, but did nothing more that rest his head against hers and close his eyes. As she listened to him try to control his ragged breath, she realized her hands were curled into fists, clutching his robes like a lifeline. She forced them to relax, smoothing the crumpled silk, relishing the coolness of the fabric as it slid under her fingers.

Trying to calm her own racing heart, she leaned into his hand where it now rested on her neck. He ran his fingers up her cheek, trailing sparks across her skin, and his thumb brushed her bottom lip. Unthinking, she parted her lips slightly, drawing the tip of his thumb into her mouth.

So's eyes shot open, dark and luminous, buring with a heat that threatened to set her aflame.

"Soo-yah." His voice was so low it was almost a growl.

"Baek Ah may be back any moment." She dared not speak above a whisper, as if a single sound might break the spell they found themselves caught in.

"Damn Baek Ah," So muttered, and pulled her so she was truly in his lap, one hand firm at her hip, the other tracing the line of her jaw. Soo's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure at the heat of his body against hers, his spicy scent surrounding her. He leaned in to kiss her once more, though soft this time, gentle, as if he too feared to disturb the waking dream.

At last he pulled away with a sigh. She met his eyes once more, and saw reflected there all she herself felt—the concern, the yearning, the love. Unable to help herself, she reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes. "I have missed you," she said, and hoped the words were enough.

So graced her with a tender smile that sent warmth blossoming through her chest. "I have missed you," he replied softly.

When Baek Ah returned a moment later, bipa in hand, she could not be sure if he noticed the flush at her neck, or the new wrinkles in So's robe, but he said nothing. She was certain he could not fail to see that the tightness around So's eyes had faded, and how he now looked completely at ease, or the fact that she now sat just a handspan from the Fourth Prince, but all he did was smile to himself as if laughing at some private joke, and said, "They are sending a new pot along shortly, along with some more honey cakes."

Soo bowed her head. "You needn't have troubled yourself, Your Highness."

Baek Ah waived her off, and said to So, "What would you like to hear? A ballad, or maybe something more ribald?" He grinned, tuning his instrument.

Soo rose to her feet. "Please excuse me, Your Highnesses, I will go see that everything is prepared for your bath." She kept her head low to hide the smile that tugged at her lips, letting her gaze slide to So as she left. He did not look at her, but the softness of his features as she passed said enough.

Pulling the door closed, she paused to collect herself, and heard the first notes of Baek Ah's song.

" _When the mountains fall and the rivers run dry_  
 _When the earth moves to become one with the sky,_ "

Careful, she reminded herself, but stayed a moment longer, listening.

" _When winter has thunder and summer has snow_  
 _Only then my love will I ever let go…_ "

Soo closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking away.

She briefly looked in on Chae Ryung, but as her friend was sound asleep, Soo headed back upstairs to oversee the princes' bath preparations.

As she selected herbs to fill her sachets, and Soo allowed her mind to wander. She found herself thinking back to the day So had caught her in his bath—it seemed ages ago now. He had been so angry, threatening her for seeing his scar, and she had been terrified of him, more wolf-dog than than prince.

How many times now had she seen that scar, those few lines, scarcely more than strands of spider silk across his face. He has changed so much since then, she thought. No longer the scared boy hiding behind his mask, lashing out in fear. He had become a man, confident, self assured, and kind, even to his own detriment.

She thought back on how long her had patiently waited on her, never trying to push her boundaries once he understood them, and scents scents of crisp ginger root and smokey safflower filled her head as she crushed the herbs together.

How long had he loved her? How many years had he felt as she did now, hoping against hope that the world might shift in a way that allowed them to be together? How long had he loved her, and how long had she pushed him away?

She shook her head. There was no use in this line of thinking; it would drive her mad. They had each other now—it was enough. And even if he must become king to right the injustices of the world, well, they would always have each other.

But as she tested the temperature of the water and swirled the herbs into the bath, she could not keep visions from her mind of different king floating face down in the water. Her stomach tightened. Mu had been strong and good, and kind as well, but the struggle for that blood-soaked seat had claimed him all the same. She knew So would take the throne, she had _seen_ it, but her heart ached when she thought of what it might cost him.

When Baek Ah and So arrived a few minutes later, she had made up her mind to leave them in the care of a few of her junior court ladies. It would not do to be seen publicly giving So so much of her time.

So seemed to be of the same mind, ignoring her as she let them know that a pot of mint tea was on its way for them to enjoy, and speaking sharply when she asked if there was anything else they required.

"Yes, the hot water will effect my cosmetics. Return when we have finished to reapply it." He did not so much as glance in her direction. She understood, but his tone cut her all the same.

"Of course, Your Highness," she said flatly, and excused herself.

She retreated to her room, where she tried to review a few records without success. Unable to concentrate, she found herself reading the same lines over and over, and sighed. Giving in, she pulled So's poem from its hiding place, though she knew every stroke of each character as if it were etched into her heart.

How long has he waited, she thought again, and how much longer must we still wait?

At long last, there was a soft knock at the door, and she was informed His Highness the Fourth Prince had finished with his bath, and awaited her presence.

With a sigh, she collected her brushes and pots of cosmetics, and made her way to So.

The maids had set him up in a side room with good light. His bathing robe hung brazenly open across his chest, and his hair, still damp, fell in a shining black curtain around his shoulders. His eyes sparkled mischievously. Biting her cheek, she bowed demurely and crossed the room to his side.

Soo remembered once, when she had first begun to help him hide his scar, how she had fought the feeling of his eyes on her, believing she could not share herself with him.

This was immensely harder.

She said nothing, concentrating on the tip of her brush as it glided over his skin, and So let her work in silence, though she could just see the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. She was so close to him she could feel the warmth of his breath mingling with her own, could smell the ginger on his skin.

When he opened his eyes, she found she could not meet them. He studied her face as though it was something sacred and her heartbeat quickened, though she continued to work, blending the soft paints as if nothing existed outside of those few inches of skin.

His hand reached up to catch her wrist, gently, none of his iron will behind it to force her to stillness. "Soo-yah," he breathed, and she realized her hand was shaking.

She met his eyes, and saw his heart laid bear to her within their depths.

"I don't think it will be so long this time," he said, reaching out to brush his fingertips along her hairline. Soo closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Soo." Her name was soft as a prayer upon his lips.

It would have to be enough. She would have to make do.

Soo opened her eyes and smiled, her old Go Ha Jin smile, hoping it would mask the sadness.

"Please take care of yourself, Your Highness. Make sure you're eating, and getting enough sleep. Stay out of fights." She took a deep breath, and he quirked an eyebrow, waiting. "And make sure you come back to me. I will never forgive you if you don't."

That slow, soft smile spread over his face, and he lay his palm against her cheek.

"Always lecturing," So whispered.

"Always," she said, and leaned forward, letting her brush fall to the ground as she caught his hair in her hands and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
